Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = The Team The Team.png|Current image YJ-c20.png|Proposal #01 The Team initial five.png|Proposal #02 It's a tricky one. On one hand, we have an image of the entire Team from season one, a comic image of every character from Invasion, and on the last, an image of the "founding five". (Sure, I've got three hands. Deal with it.) I feel that #01 is outdated, seeing as only 3 of the 8 depicted characters are still members in 2016. And yes, #02's a comic image, but it's a pretty ideal image of all the current members. And #03 is an image of the founders, which I also think is a fair representation of the Team, regardless of how much time passes. I'm fine with whatever. 23:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer the current team, so I'll say.... Proposal #01. --ZeroSaberX 01:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What about the signature on the side? I still pick #01 --Regular Guy 01:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I am good with number oneBaneares 02:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::The signature would stay, as I'm sure there'd be some kind of copyright law preventing our removal of it. 04:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I like the current image and I'm reluctant to have it changed. As much as I like the comic picture, I figure we might as well go back to the original five. Starling starwing 04:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) This one is kinda tricky since all three can be used in the article. I think I like proposal #01 the best even if it is a comic image because it is the current team. Otherwise we could just put it in the 2016 section as the current team. Maybe the latter would work out more since the other two images are perfectly fine int he article the way they are. Banan14kab 15:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I just inserted the first proposal image into the article to see how it pans out and it seems to work well with the current tema section. I think we should keep the current and leave the proposal image in the current section. The placement is pretty good. :) Banan14kab 16:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Aquaman Aquaman.png|Current image Aquaman proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Aquaman is looking directly at the "camera" in #01, and we can see more of his costume. Also, there's something about the current that seems fake. 09:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh please! No brainer! Proposl #01! Banan14kab 15:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal 1.--Godblaster 15:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :01.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Queen Mera Mera.png|Current image Queen Mera proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Queen Mera proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Proposal #01 is just a 4:3 crop of the current, and proposal #02 is better as we can see more of her body. Apparently Greg ordered a lot of extreme closeups of Mera, because that's all I could find... 09:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I like number two Baneares 13:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess #02 is best out of the three even though her pose is not ideal. 'Banan14kab'' 15:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Proposal #02 is the better. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 00:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal 2.--Godblaster 15:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :02.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|'''''217]] 20:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC)